RFID technology may be used, for example, to ascertain the position of objects, to track assets, or to assist in navigation. In this technology, electromagnetic radiation may be transmitted between an RFID tag and an RFID interrogator according to any of various arrangements, and the RFID interrogator determines the presence or position of the RFID tag (or the object to which the RFID tag is affixed) by decoding of information contained in the electromagnetic signal received from the RFID tag. With conventional RFID technology, an RFID tag may use either a wide beam antenna or a narrow fixed beam antenna. Use of a wide beam antenna results in wide distribution of the electromagnetic radiation transmitted by the RFID tag, or in other words, a wide angular extent of coverage, but concomitantly the energy is not focused and consequently the range of communication (linear extent or maximum distance within which communication can be conducted) between tag and interrogator is limited. Use of a narrow fixed beam antenna results in a focused beam and hence a long range, but concomitantly is restricted to a narrow angle of coverage such that communication between tag and interrogator is limited: the tag must be pointed in the direction of the interrogator in order to communicate with the interrogator; if the interrogator is off to the side, beyond the angular extent of coverage, the tag and interrogator cannot communicate. Thus, there is a trade-off between linear extent and angular extent of coverage.